With wide spread of network technologies, many homes now have their own home network, in which several different kinds of terminal devices, such as smart TVs, tablets, smart phones, computers etc. are connected to a local network within the range of a private home. Each of these terminal devices may obtain media signals through the home network, and then display content from the media signals. Often times, the media signals are live video streams.
Currently, in live video programs (for example, a live TV broadcast), a program provider generally sends a video stream with only a single video resolution to a network device in a user's home. The network device may then transmit the video stream to one or more terminal devices in the home network to display the video stream.